


Disguises

by UnicornsOnMars



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Magic Revealed, Peaches - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsOnMars/pseuds/UnicornsOnMars
Summary: After Merlin gets hit with a curse after saving Arthur (again) he keeps turning into magical creatures. Arthur can't help but notice that his manservant is acting odder than normal, and the smell of peaches keeps showing up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first merthur fic, and my first time ever posting a fic! I have a good chunk of it written, but I have hit a road block. I would love kudos, comments, and advise to help get this story finished!

It’s amazing, thought Merlin, how often he got himself stuck in these situations. That and how often girls tried to kill the Prince. This time the girl was a raven-haired sorceress with striking emerald eyes. Merlin himself would have been in awe of her, like all the knights, if not for the fact he was pretty sure she was an old hag in disguised as a 20-year-old beauty.

As he ran up the stairs a thought crossed his mind that made him stop so suddenly he fell hard on the stairs. Ignoring his skinned knees (of course that had happened) he thought desperately ‘if I cock-block Arthur again he’ll kill me.’

Arthur had been desperate to get laid ever sense he found Gwaine and Merlin in an intense make out session, which may have or may have not had heavy groping involved. No, Merlin and Gwaine didn’t have a fling. There was a time when Gwaine wanted that, but soon he realized that Merlin was in love with a certain blonde, even if he didn’t know it yet. Now Gwaine had his eyes on Percival, and could anyone blame him?

No, the boys were not embracing for love, but more to vent frustration. Percival had gone missing for a week, and when he came back he would tell no one what had happened. Merlin was upset because Arthur had nearly bled to death from a deep cut on his chest because of a stray dagger. Merlin had to use his magic, nearly exposing himself, to stop the bleeding or else he would have died. Then the whole way home he had to listen to the Prince boast about how the bandits had been nothing but easy swordplay. Only Gwaine was how on edge Merlin was.

Merlin was still frustrated and barely talked to Arthur for days. Unhappy without Merlin’s chatter and goofy smile he decided to  confront him. That is why Arthur saw Merlin’s fingers tangled in Gwaine’s hair so he could kiss with all his pent up emotions, and Gwaine holding Merlin’s hips so hard Arthur was sure there would be bruises. Gwaine noticed Arthur, grinned, and continued to passionately kiss Merlin. Gwaine was definitely not just doing that because he knew Arthur liked Merlin, and wanted to make the jealous Prince claimed Merlin (the warlock was not going to make the first move). Nor was he doing this because he was mad at the blonde for upsetting his friend. Nope, not at all.

When Arthur cleared his throat loudly the boys broke apart. Gwaine smirked; Merlin looked a little sheepish, but he didn’t blush. Well, that was until Gwaine went to leave and slapped Merlin’s bum, and then proceeded to wink dramatically. That made Merlin’s face light up like a campfire.

Arthur’s mission to get laid started when he scowled and stalked out of the room. Merlin defiantly wasn’t cock blocking on purpose. It’s not like he was jealous or anything. And the fire burning in his tummy, every time, was just nerves because women kept trying to kill his destiny. Yup, that was it. Or at least that’s what he kept telling himself.

So that last time he interrupted he felt Arthur completely overreacted. It’s not like he meant to break the wine jug so it splashed on the girl’s dress, so she fell back into the unlit, but dirty (whoops) fireplace. Merlin would admit the mood was ruined. It was still rude when she threw an apple at his head though. And did she really have to stomp out getting soot everywhere?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Arthur slammed him against the wall and hissed, “You bloody cock-block! Why do you find the need to keep doing this?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Merlin sputtered out.

Ignoring Merlin’s protests, he leaned in close and growled, “The next time this happens I’ll lock you in the dungeons until I can rectify your mistake.”

As Arthur walked away Merlin shouted, “Fine! Just put Gwaine in the cell with me!”

Even though he had to muck out the stables, it was worth it.

So Merlin decided that he really didn’t want to get locked in the dungeons. So he decided he would use a disguise. In the back of his mind he remembered a spell to age fruit (long story that should never be repeated) and hopefully it would do the same to him. Hopefully.

The spell worked, and he looked like a wrinkled old man. Although he did smell slightly of peaches. At the 30th step he really wished he had changed after he climbed the stairs. Fuck knees, man fuck knees.

When he finally got to Arthur’s he didn’t hesitate to barge inside. The sorceress jumped back in surprise, and color drained from her face when she saw who he was. Great, she knew he was Emrys. They both ignored Arthur’s dramatic groan.

“Helen! You promised you would stop this,” Merlin wailed following the first plan he thought of.

“My name’s Vanessa,” she said looking down.

“Oh,” the warlock cried dramatically, “ You changed your name too!”

Before she could speak he turned toward Arthur and said, “My name is Herald by the way. I’m sorry about my wife’s games.”

Arthur’s eyes darted back and forth between Merlin and Vanessa, clearly freaked out about the age difference. Before he could even ask, Vanessa let out a sigh. Her eyes flashed gold and she changes back into a hag draped in black rags. Merlin, feeling a little smug, smirked. He knew it!

Arthur looked traumatized. In a controlled voice he said, “If you don’t tell a soul about this I won't tell my father about your magic.” In an afterthought he added, “for once I'm glad Merlin’s not here.”

Merlin tried to hide his smirk, hoping the hag’s curt nod distracted Arthur. She turned and waddled to the door.

Bowing he said, “Thank you, sire.”

“Come on, Herald!” She yelled from the hall putting an unnecessary drawl on ‘Herald’.

Merlin grabbed her elbow, and walked with her. To anyone who walked by it would look like a casual couple, but Vanessa knew it was a warning that she better not try to flee.

He tugged her in an empty room, and took off his disguise. The smell of peaches lingered.

“Hello, Emrys. I see you’re still too much of a coward to show yourself to the Pendragon spawn."

Ignoring the jibe, besides a glare, he asked, “So what was the big plan?”

He was shocked when she started to answer (who thought any of this would be easy), “I was trying to use sex magic of course. I thought the answer would be obvious. I was going to transfer my old age to him. He can't be king if he dies of old age.”

She shrugged as if she had just told him her trip to get bread at the market. Merlin stared at her aghast. She smiled sweetly, like the old lady who always gave out sweets.

Then she told him, “Emrys, I’m dying. I have enough life to do one more spell. Think of it was a gift because you love disguises so much.”

Before Merlin could do anything, she cast her spell. A thick white powder poofed throughout the room. The old lady was gone and he looked suspiciously at the white powder a bit nauseated. With a simple spell he cleaned up the room.  

When Merlin went to the Prince’s chambers he was still concerned about the hag’s spell, but slapped a smile on his face.

“Evening, sire,” he chirped cheerfully.

“Where have you been?” Arthur snapped.

Smirking he answered, “Why, sire, I was giving you time to ‘rectify my mistake’. Any luck?”

Instead of answering, Arthur just turned green and turned around. Merlin’s face split into a grin again. He had a weird feeling in his head that felt a little like the beginning of a headache. He forgot the hag’s spell. He finished his duties quickly, then left for the night. Arthur stared after his manservant wondering why he smelt of peaches.

 

 

 

 

Merlin woke up feeling like shit, so he asked Gaius if he would take a quick look at him. After 10 minutes of poking, prodding, and questions Merlin remembered the old hag.

After he smacked his forehead for his stupidity, he relayed his tale. While he told his story he decided Gaius eyebrows were magical because nobody can naturally have such judgmental eyebrows.

Gauis reexamined Merlin checking for magic symptoms; however, there was no clue on what the spell was. Both men were extremely frustrated. Since the magic could go off at anytime, Gaius wanted Merlin to go pick herbs in the woods away from prying eyes. Merlin wanted to stay incase the hag had an accomplice.

“Merlin there’s a feast tonight,” Gaius said sternly, “What if your magic bursts out then?”

“What if Arthur gets attacked at the feast? He always gets attacked at feasts!” Merlin said exasperated.

So the bickering went on for a while until a middle ground was found. Gaius would say Merlin was out picking herbs, but in reality he was going to use a  camouflage spell  and hide in the corner.

Halfway through the feast everything went to hell. Merlin was already upset when he saw that Arthur was moodily stabbing his potatoes. That meant that he was upset and would be more of a prat than normal. Right when King Uther started his anti-magic speech Merlin’s body started to feel weird like there were mice moving right under his skin. Suddenly felt like his whole body was on fire. When he looked up he saw the entire banquet hall staring at him.

What he didn’t know was that the spell had changed him into a very visible phoenix. That was until he turned on the window sill and, and looked in the reflective glass. He blinked in surprise.

He was covered in feathers of bright Camelot red with gold feathers mixed in, mostly under the wings and on his chest. His feet were the same color brown as his belt, eyes as blue as the ones he was born with.

A harsh shout made him turn so fast he would have fallen if he had not opened his wings. When Merlin got his balance he saw a purple faced King, an incredulous Prince, knights with swords out, a  curious  Morgana, a confused Gwen, and a young boy stealing sweets during the distraction. He couldn’t see Gauis, but he could feel the disapproving eyebrow.

Someone fled the room pushing a chair into the middle of the room. ‘Now that’s a little dramatic’ Merlin thought ‘I'm just a bird!’ In his irritation he opened his wings and flew to the chair that had been pushed out.

Arthur’s eyebrows drew together focused on the phoenix.

Uther, however, told the knights, “Well, kill the damned thing!”

Merlin turned to see Leon swinging a sword at him. The blade passed right through im as if he were nothing more than air. Merlin ruffled his feathers grumpily, then turned to glare at the King. Gwaine loaded and shot an arrow ,which stopped one foot from Merlin then clanged to the ground. Everyone just stared.

The sweet stealing child apparently wanted to play Get The Magic Bird. He lobbed a handful of mashed potatoes which hit Merlin’s chest and wings. The warlock wished he hadn’t did because now he was sticky and uncomfortable. Then he caught on fucking fire! It didn’t burn him or last long. When it was done his feathers were clean and there was a pile of ash on the ground. He smelt like the good smell of a campfire and... peaches.

Merlin turned at the sound of a door and saw Percival with a mace. Alright time to go. He flew toward the window over Arthur’s, catching on fire before he hit it so none of the shards landed on him. He flew right to Arthur’s room.

Luckily his window was open. He flew to the chair by the crackling fire. Of course George came up during his own free time to start Arthur’s fire. Why George kept lurking around Arthurs room was a mystery most didn't bother to worry about. It simply made Merlin hate George more. Merlin looked into the flames and got lost in his thoughts.

Apparently Merlin fell asleep and woke up when Arthur trudged in. He fell of the chair in a very undignified for a phoenix. He quickly flew to the table.

Arthur didn’t look surprised to see him but rather said, “Hello. I had a feeling you'd be here.”

He sat and put his hands on the table. He seemed completely unconcerned he was talking to a bird.

“You made quite a mess in there. Really in the King’s speech against magic you showed up out of nowhere. A magic bird. And then you got away.”

Merlin took a step forward. The blonde’s eyebrows twitched, but besides that did nothing.

Continuing on he said, “You know I should try to kill you, or at least cage you. But I feel like that would make Merlin sad. He’s always had a blind spot to magic. I guess they don’t lecture how bad magic is in Eldor. I bet Merlin would like you. To be honest that might be why I'm not trying to hurt you. He’s already upset with me, and would be even more so if I tried to kill you. Besides you don’t look like you're here to destroy things. Hell, you looked as startled as us!”

Merlin sang a few notes in agreement, and stepped closer.

Arthur kept talking, “ I don’t know why he’s mad at me. When I tried to find out I walked in on him practically trying to eat Gwaine’s face! Now I have no idea where he is, and now I'm stuck talking to a bird.”

He let out a loud sigh, and looked away. Merlin walked close to Arthur. A twitch of his magic alerted him he could change back now if he wanted to. He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt two fingers stroke his head. He turned to the Prince who paused as if asking permission. Merlin answered by leaning closer. Arthur moved his hands down the his wings and back.

He let out a awed whisper, “You’re so soft.”

A knock at the door made them jump. George’s annoying voice called, “May I come in sire?”

The Phoenix flew off he Arthur yelled, “Enter.”

Ignoring the temporary manservant, he thought of the phenix. And why it smelt of peaches.

Guis was waiting in the room, disapproving eyebrow already in place. ( No really, how did he do that?) He flew in, missed the chair, and crashed into the fire. Then he went on to fall out of the fire place and got soot all over the floor.

“Merlin,” Gaius groaned out.

If it were possible for a bird to look sheepish Merlin, managed to do it. He reached for his magic and tugged. He felt his magic pulse through him, then felt the cold stone under him. Merlin stood up and looked down. He was stark naked and covered in ash. He looked up at Guis.

“ Um, I'll clean that up after,” He gestured to his ash-covered body.

With his eyebrows still sprung, Gaius nodded in agreement. Merlin scrambled to his room and magicked himself clean. Somehow his  clothes wound up on the bed, and he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He trudged out to talk to Gaius.

“Merlin, what happened?” Gaius asked before the warlock even walked fully into the room.

Merlin threw his hands up and said, “I don’t know, Gauis. One minute I was half-invisible, the next mice were crawling under my skin and I tuned into a bird.”

Gauis put his thinking eyebrows on. They were both pensive about what had happened, and what was going to happen. All of a sudden Gauis leapt up, eyes riddled with worry.

He practically ran to the bookshelf, picked up a book, and rushed back to the table. Merlin's wrinkled his nose at the macabre book because it was made out of human skin.

Gauis flipped through the pages and when he found the page he was looking for the look he shot Merlin made the warlock’s heart plummet.

“Gauis, what’s wrong?”

“Merlin,” Gaius spoke with a forced calm voice, “This curse on you is worse than we feared. It’s a powerful spell that makes you turn into different animals, all magical. The problem is each time you change it lasts longer until soon you get stuck as that animal forever.”

“Well how do I fix it, Gaius?” Merlin panically squealed.

“The one way to stop the curse is to kill the one who placed it on you.”

“But she’s already dead.”

Guis raised an eyebrow waiting for Merlin to get it. When he did figure it out he banged his head hard on the table.

“Shit I can't break the curse can I?”

Guis looked somber.

Merlin lept from the table and shouted, “Gaius I need to do something! How can I protect Arthur if I’m stuck as a fairy or something!”

He sat back at the table and held his hands in his hair so hard it seemed his hair was ripping out.

“Merlin, my boy,” Guis spoke soothingly, “We’ll figure something out. You get a day before turing . Get some sleep. You have your duties in the morning.”

Merlin nodded, and walked to his room. He settled under the covers, and as he tried to get comfy he noticed he still smelt of peaches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please, please, please leave comments and kudos to keep my motivated!!! Also I would love to hear some ideas you guys have about the fic!

“Rise and shine!”  
  
Merlin jerked open the curtains, and turned to dodge any flying objects. (Arthur had not yet had his breakfast.) Instead he found Arthur laying on his front, head tucked into the tuck of his arm with just his blue eyes visible. His blonde hair was messy, still untamed from sleep. Merlin said to himself that the flutter in his stomach was just that he was happy Arthur was OK.  
  
Arthur tried to say something, but it came out inarticulate gibberish.

“Arthur, I can’t hear you.”  
  
With a dramatic eye roll he moved his head so his chin was on his arm. “I said ‘you weren’t at the feast last night.’”  
  
Merlin sarcastically responded, “How observant of you.”  
  
This earned him a pillow in his face. Arthur grinned and went to tuck into his breakfast.  
  
Poking his food with his fork he asked, “Where were you last night?”  
  
“Picking herbs for Guis.”

“All night?”

“I got lost.”  
  
“Of course you did.” Arthur pointed at the chair across from him. “Sit.”  
  
Merlin sat nervously and muttered, “What did I do this time?”  
  
Arthur glared at him and said, “You were an idiot and missed the feast. A rather unusual one I should add.”  
  
“Oh?” Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow, “please do tell.”  
  
“During the feast a phenix appeared. None of the knights could kill it.Then it flew off and stayed in my room.”  
  
“What happened next?”  
  
Keeping eye contact Arthur said, “I didn’t try to kill it, or even harm it. I even touched it.”  
  
“Why? It was a magic bird” Merlin’s eye were giving away he was pleased. Arthur counted this as a victory.  
  
The prince leaned back and answered, “Well I don’t think I could have even if I wanted to. Also, I remembered the unicorn. Killing magic animals that seem to be innocent tends to be a bad thing from past experience.”  
  
He stood up ready to be dressed, but not before he saw Merlin’s face split into a huge grin. Arthur did not have butterflies in his tummy because princes don’t get butterflies in their tummies. Nope, not at all.  
  
The conversation put Merlin in a good mood, so he chattered away getting the blonde ready. As Merlin went to clear the dishes Arthur wondered why his manservant smelt like peaches.  


 

Later that night, while getting the prince ready for bed, Merlin said, “Sire, I won't be here for the next two days. I, uh, to go get more herbs for Guis.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, “For two days?”

“Yup”

“By yourself?”

“Yup”  
  
“Knowing you you'll be eaten by a bear.”  
  
“No, that’s your luck. Besides I'm going on a safe trail.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Um, North.”  
  
Arthur groaned rather dramatically, and rubbed his hand over his face.  
  
“Me and the knights are going hunting tomorrow. We can go with you, and hunt game on the way.”  
  
“Naw, that’s ok. I'll be good alone.”  
  
“What! Why not?”  
  
“Because you’ll step on all the stuff!”  
  
“Fine,” Arthur said throwing up his arms, “Just try not to get yourself killed!”  
  
“Same to you, prat.”  
  
The blonde, now far too use to his manservant insolence, rolled his eyes and crawled into bed. That night he dreamed of a skinny dark haired boy and himself in bed. He was tupping him from behind, so there was no way to tell who it was. Even though there was an ear sticking out that looked suspiciously like Merlin’s.  
  
Merlin felt all the signs of turning, so he rushed about his work. He said bye to Gaius  
and went into the woods. He found a clearing and waited. His magic was growing and so was his curiosity. That is why the warlock made a crystal clear puddle so he could see his reflection. A cold light engulfed Merlin as he changed. He scrambled to look in the pond.  
  
He was now some sort of elk. His antlers were big enough to make Arthur drool, but they did not weigh down his head. His fur was snow white with ice blue-grey spots on his flank, much like that of a faun. His blue eyes fit the icy feeling of the elk’s coat.  
  
As he walked through the forest he was sure that his horns would get stuck on passing foliage, but for some reason they did not. He figured it was the same as when he was the phenix he just knew how to fly.  
  
His thoughts were stuck in the thoughts of winter, even though winter had long passed. How the trees were pretty covered in ice, how the snow was like a diamond blanket, how one’s breath would dance in front of them, and how the lake’s water would become a solid sheet. If he had looked behind him he would have noticed that his footprints momentarily frosted the ground beneath him. Only did he noticed that he was giving little breaths of winter into the land was when he got a drink from the lake the entire thing froze, except for the small part he was drinking from. Rather upset, Merlin trotted away.  
  
When the sun rose in the sky Merlin heard voices. His ears perked and turned to the noise. He knew these men’s voices. They were the knights of camelot. ‘Of course they were’ Merlin thought bitterly ‘just my luck’.  
  
He could make out Gwaine’s voice saying, “Aw, don’t take it personal, Lancelot. Princess is just in a bad mood because Merlin isn’t here.”  
  
Merlin didn’t hear Arthur's answer. Instead he turned and walked the other way. Little did he know he made a soft sound that the knight heard, nor did he know he was leaving fine footprints.  
  
He walked to a clearing where the sun was shining down. He stood in the middle and closed his eyes, not aware he was surrounded. Nor did he know that he was snowing, well there was snow falling around him, but it melted as soon as it touched the ground. He only opened his eyes when he heard a startled:  
  
“Wait! Stop!”  
  
The wiz of a crossbow bolt flew past his ear. He turned quickly to find Arthur come out of the woods with his knights trailing behind. He reprimanded them by saying, “Do you not remember the unicorn fiasco?”  
  
They looked down ashamed. Merlin looked at them with wide eyes. In doing so he and Arthur made eye contact. He held it for a moment then turned and walked away. He heard the knights trailing after him, but he was no longer afraid they would shoot him. He listened to them talk, and when they stopped to make camp he settled under a little rock ledge. There he could see them, but they couldn’t see him. He told himself he was silly that he was missing being in the hunting group; he hated hunting. He put his head down and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was the last day as the elk.  
  
Although it was early morning, Merlin’s eyes jerked open. There was enough light to see, but it's what he smelt that woke him. Wolves. And he felt dark magic around them. He saw through the morning light them stalked toward the camp. As soon as the danger was noted the knights were all up in seconds ready to fight. And so was Merlin.  
  
Merlin ran over as fast as he could and burst through the clearing. No one was hurt bad, but Percival’s arm was bleeding, racked with scratches. When he saw a wolf charge Arthur he saw red. Arthur wasn’t going to be able to swing in time! Merlin ran as fast as he could, lowered his head, and charged right into the wolf. He jerked his head back up and the wolf went flying. However, it was dead before it landed. One of the points of Merlin’s antlers had pierced its heart.  
  
The wolves saw Merlin was the biggest problem and went to neutralize it. The warlock was handling himself well with kicking, rearing, and his antlers, until a grey one jumped on his back. It bit his shoulder hard, breaking skin, dying the white fur red. An arrow soon implied the wolf. Merlin looked and saw that is was Arthur who fired the bolt. The few remaining wolves fled when Merlin pawed the ground and lowered his head. He took one last look around, and then ran from the ran from the clearing.  
  
The last thing he heard from the knights as he was leaving was Gwaine asking, “Do you guys smell peaches?”  
  
Merlin limped back to the spot where he had changed into the elk. His shoulder fucking hurt and he could feel warm sticky blood dripping down his leg. As he stepped in the clearing he felt the magic bubble under his skin. He changed back quickly and yelped when his hands landed on frost caused by his elf forms hooves. The frost quickly melted under his hands.  
  
Like last time his clothes followed him; this time they were resting on an old log. He pushed himself upright, and only wobbled a little bit as he walked to his clothes. As he reached his hand toward his shirt he saw the dried trickle of blood on his skin. He rolled his shoulder experimentally and grimaced. It was at the awkward stage where the edges of the wound were scabbed but he middle was still bleeding sluggishly. Gritting his teeth, he shrugged on his shirt and trousers and walked back to the city.  
  
Thankfully the blood didn’t show through his jacket, so he managed to get back to Gaius room with no questions from guards; however, as soon as he walked through the door Gaius’s eyebrows were arched and waiting. Merlin dropped onto a chair, and grimaced when the motion made the shirt tear from the scab.  
  
Merlin looked down and muttered, “I hurt my shoulder.”  
  
Guais pointed to the stool where he examined people and said, “Well, let’s have a look then.”  
  
“Merlin,” Guais spoke after he saw the cuts, “I think you should tell me what happened.”  
  
Merlin told the physician everything with only a few interruptions of “Ow” and “Easy, Guais!”  
  
After Guais cleaned and patched up his wound Merlin went to bed. As he was tossing and turning under his blanket he noticed, through the smell of the pungent paste, was a slight smell of peaches.  
  
In the morning his arm was almost worse than the other night. His whole shoulder was bruised and hard to move. Guais made Merlin wear a sling to prevent damaged the cuts and to not overburden his abused shoulder.  
  
Getting Arthur’s breakfast with one hand was Hell. And Merlin definitely did not drop the crowned Prince’s food on the ground. At least that was the story he was going to go with.  
  
He nudged Arthur’s door open with his bum, and placed the tray on the table. Merlin was surprised that Arthur was looking out the window, and not sleeping on his oversized bed.  
  
“Your up early, sire,”Merlin commented.  
  
Arthur turned around and his eyes narrowed on his manservants sling. Although Arthur's eye’s were asking the clear question of “What happened?”, Merlin elected to ignore it , and went to pull the Prince’s clothes out for him to wear today.  
  
“ _Mer_ lin,” Arthur drawled, “What happened to your arm?”

“Um, I tripped over a tree root getting herbs, and rolled down a hill.”

“You really are an incompetent idiot!” Arthur looked Merlin in the eyes and asked, “Are you really saying you got injured that bad by tripping on a root then falling down a small hill?”  
  
Merlin looked down, “Yup.”  
  
Arthur walked over to his breakfast and spoke, “I told you that would happen.”  
  
Scowling Merlin answered, “Oh and I'm sure your hunt went perfectly then?”  
  
Taking a mouthful he answered, “Not quite. The men and I ran into a deer.”  
  
Feigning innocence Merlin asked, “Isn't that what is supposed to happen on hunting trips?  
  
“Not magic frost deer!”  
  
“What?” Merlin laughed. Never in his life would he have guessed he would hear Arthur Pendragon say “magic frost deer.”  
  
“You heard me, Merlin. A giant, snow-white elk that had spots on it like a young faun. Anytime it stepped somewhere the ground froze, then unfroze as soon as he stepped of. His antlers constantly were snowing, although I don't think the elk knew that.”  
  
Arthur looked at his manservant, and was glad he had his full attention. Merlin, even though he tried to hide it, was always interested in anything magic.  
  
Continuing he said, “And when a pack of wolves tried to kill us, the deer came and, well, not saved, but helped us.”  
  
Merlin was beaming.  
  
“The elk got hurt, though. But me and the men didn't track it down. It had a bad bite right on its shoulder.  
  
Merlin unconsciously shifted his shoulder.  
  
“You remembered quite a bit about this animal, Arthur,” he paused and hastily asked, “You're not going to hunt it down are you?”  
  
Arthur frowned, “No. I’m not. And neither will my men.”  
  
Merlin’s smile fell when Arthur asked, “Merlin, let me see your injury.”  
  
“Gaius said that it couldn’t be unwrapped,” he lied quickly, “But if you’re set, sire, Gaius needs my help with some salves today.”  
  
Arthur nodded and Merlin left. As soon as the manservant left he got up and looked back out the window. Two things were bothering him. First of all he was pretty sure Merlin was lying about his injury. Secondly, he wondered why Merlin was salves smelt better than his. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the next chapter is here! I am on my knees begging for you guys to let me know what you think!!! And also a big thank you to those who have left kudos and comments!!!

When Merlin walked into Gaius's chambers, the old physician smiled and said, “Merlin, my boy, I was just about to send for you. Since tomorrow is a new trial for you I think you should rest.”  
  
Merlin nodded. He grabbed his spellbook, but fell asleep instead of reading. He woke up to stranger’s voices coming from Gaius's workroom.  
  
“We need to quickly get the last ingredients, then lay in wait for the young Pendragon to go by.”  
  
“Are you sure that this position will make us immune to steel and fire?”

“By personal experience, yes!”  
  
The pair grumbled all the way out to door. Merlin followed them as they picked their way through passages in the castle. As he turned a sharp corner they hit him in the head with a board, causing him to fall to the ground. As he lost consciousness he was dimly aware he was being dragged into an empty room.  
  
He awoke to being smothered by heat. Like an oppressive wool pulled over him right after it came out of a fire. ‘No, no, no!’ Merlin thought desperately.  
  
“I can't change here!” he wailed, except it strangely sounded like a howl.  
  
When he opened his eye he could see, although everything was tinged red. He saw in the dusty an old mirror, so he went to see what new thing he was. When he saw he yelped. This creature had a name all knew, mostly in nightmares or campfire tales.  
  
Merlin was now a Hell Hound. His fur was black as charcoal, his teeth startlingly white. But the eyes are what amazed Merlin most. They were round, much like any animal, but they were alive with flame. His eyes were dancing with fire.  
  
He was jerked out of his daze by the sound of a horn announcing a feast. Panic gripped Merlin. He ran head first at the door, and it shattered around him. When he turned back it looked as though a flaming catapult had hit it. He grinned, and ran toward the feast.  
  
Although he was running faster than even a wild wolf could, he could hear the party dissolving into chaos. Eyes blazing he ran into the doors of the feast like he had done to the cupboard's doors. These doors met the same fate.

In the room a disaster was unfolding. One had put a spell of most of the people in the room making them have an enchanted sleep. Of the knights only Gwaine, Percival, and Leon were still standing. They were being attacked by a man and his 2 ginormous dogs. Their blades did no damage.  
  
Arthur was standing alone fighting against a man. His sword also did no damage to the man. Arthur hit his sword point dead in the center of the man’s unarmored chest, and the sword shattered. The prince was defenseless.  
  
Merlin sprang into action. Before the man could lay a blow Merlin pounced on his chest, and bit down on his skull. His Hellhound form made it so he was not nauseated by the man’s skull shattering in his mouth. Merlin saw Arthur blink his fear away, and standing tall and proud, even without his sword.  
  
The man that Merlin had killed must have been holding the spell, for as soon as he died the hall woke back up. Merlin didn’t care. He leapt to the man who was trying to kill Sir Leon, and clamped his teeth on his neck. He shook his head so savagely the man’s head got torn off.  
  
That shook Merlin, even through his Hellhound form. He looked around the room and found Gaius and Gaius eyebrows. He dropped his head in shame. That was until an arrow was shot at him!  
  
The arrow went through him, but distorted merlin's body where it went through for a second much like an arrow through smoke. The arrow had a tale to tell: the wooden shaft and feathers were now ash, and the arrow tip was glowing cherry red.  
  
Uther's face was almost the same shade as red. ‘Time to go’ thought Merlin. But he before he left he stole a whole roasted chicken. He ran through the castle, and into the woods. There he found a cave he could stay in for the night.

 

 

 

Although it was late, Arthur was not asleep. He was too busy staring out his window wondering what had just happened. What the hell had that wolf been? The only thing he could think of was a mythical dog that were in the stories his nanny used to read him called a Hell Hound.

When Arthur saw the beast burst through the doors his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Instead of ripping him apart, the Hound ripped apart the man who wouldn’t die no matter how many times he was stabbed. The beast stared at him, and he stared back, not flinching at the blood dripping off its teeth. Nor the the fire burning in its eyes. Then the beast saved Sir Leon, ripping his attacker’s head off. Then the creature almost looked….ashamed? That is the only word Arthur could think of to describe it. And, even after his father had shot it with an arrow, the Hell Hound did not attack. Instead it stole a chicken and left.

Arthur shook his head. He just couldn’t explain it. His life was just so weird these days! Well, to be honesty with himself, it had been weird ever since that Merlin had showed up. And the fact that he was missing now was bothering Arthur too. When ever there was danger Merlin was always by his side.

A knock on the door shook Arthur from his thoughts.

“Come in.”

In through the door popped Gwen’s head, “Good Evening, Sire. Gaius was wondering if you are alright after the fight at the feast.”

“Yes, I’m alr-- actually Guinevere I think will see him.”

“Ok, sire. I’ll go tell him.”

“ No need. I’m heading there now.”

Gwen curtseyed and left the room. Arthur figured if anyone knew where Merlin was it would be Gaius. On his walk to Gaius' chamber he tried to push the worst case scenarios out of his mind. Of course Merlin was fine. 

He forgot to knock at the old physicians door, and just slipped inside. He was surprised to see Gaius absentmindedly stirred a potion he was making while staring out the window.

“Gaius”, he asked quietly trying not to startle him. Not that it worked. Gaius’s hand slipped causing some on the potion to spill on the table.

“Sire,” he asked, the startled expression still lingering on his face, “Can I help you with something?”

“Well I hope so.”

“What ails you?” Gaius asked eyes raking over Arthur’s body to look for any injuries.

Arthur shifted, “Um, actually nothing physical.”

That caused Gaius’s magical eyebrows to shoot right up.

“Maybe can we sit?”

“Of course, Sire,” Gaius replied eyebrows still raised.

“It’s about Merlin,” Arthur said with a hint of worry in his voice that had slipped out unwillingly.

The smile Guais was feeling, luckily, was managed to be held at bay. Those idiots were so in love.

“ And what about him,” Guais asked kindly.

“ Where has he gone?”

Guias though for a moment before replieing, “He is off to visit Hunith. That is is mother, sire.”

“Yes, I remember Hunith. Why would he leave without telling me?” Then remembering he cant show too much concern he said, “It is his duty to remind me of such things, so I can have a new manservent untill he returns."

“I’m sure it just slipped his mind,” Gaius defended gently.

“Well after a day in the stocks it will no longer slip his mind,” Arthur snapped.

Giaus smiled after Arthur stormed away.

  
Arthur knew Gauis was lying because Arthur and Merlin had had a conversation about visiting Hunith a week before, and Merlin told him that he was going to wait until the next harvest season to visit her. So where the fuck really was Merlin. The only thing Arthur truly knew was that we was going to find out.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the longish delay guys. I had writers block during this chapter. I'm not very fond of this chapter so let me know if you find any glaring errors, or parts I could improve. Also comments and kudos are blessings! Also sorry it's so short.

Life is weird thought Merlin. He never would have thought he was be stuck in the woods as a hellhound ever in his life. He had been shot with an arrow, and it just pass right through him. He didn't even feel it! 

 

A twinge of fear shot threw Merlin. He knew he couldn't be spotted by anyone in his hellhound form, but he also couldn't leave Arthur unprotected.  He could practically hear Gaius telling him that he needed to lay low, but Merlin knew he couldn’t lay low and keep Arthur safe at the same time.

 

His compromise was to hide near the road, so if any new danger was near he would hopefully hear about it in enough time to help. 

 

During his hiding (which became very boring after a while) the only thing he deemed interesting was that people were talking about is how that stretch of road smelt like peaches.

 

Back in the castle Arthur was in a temper. It had been three days since anyone had seen Merlin, and he was no closer to figure out where he was. He had asked Gwen, Lancelot, and Gwaine and they too didn't know that Merlin had “left to go see Hunith.”  

 

Later that afternoon Arthur was walking with Leon in the markets, and this was most certainly  _ not  _ because he was avoiding George who was currently cleaning his chamber. Both Leon and Arthur noticed that there was a lot of talk about delicious smelling peaches, but there is not a single merchant selling any. Leon asked a walker by and she told him of the road that smelt like peaches.

 

Arthur decided to put peaches on his To Figure Out List, after Merlin of course.

  
  
  


Merlin felt the magic bubbling up under his skin. He quickly trotted away from the road so a passer by wouldn't see the magic happen. However instead of changing into a man again, he changed into another animal! 

 

‘Ok’ Merlin thought, ‘this is weird. Guias said I would have one day as a man in between. That means it might be a curse then that had originally thought!”

 

Merlin looked down and saw he had hooves similar to a horse's. Luckily he had chosen a spot on the road that was close to a river so it only took him a few minutes to reveal what he was: a unicorn. His fur was snow white, with a long mane and a tail that dragged on the ground. He could see his eye were the same shade of blue, and his horn was glowing yellow, much like his eyes did when he used magic

 

In this form it would be much harder for him to hide by the road. Completely out of ideas he started to pace though the forest.

  
  
  


Back in Camelot, Arthur’s bad mood was being treated like it was the plague. Servants would flee down other corridors when they hear him coming, knights would call in sick for practice, and even Morgana was taken back by his sharp tone. In trying to pacify his son, Uther suggested that Arthur go on a hunting trip. On this trip he took Percival, Elyan, Leon, Gwaine and Lancelot (although he was beginning to regret taking Gwaine due to his insensitive talk about how ‘the princess was missing Merlin.’)

 

Unfortunately Arthur’s mood didn't get much better when they found no game during, except a few rabbits, crossed their paths. So when a large crack echoed in the woods they all turned their heads eagerly toward to sound. Instead of finding a deer, however, they saw a snow white unicorn. It looks almost identical to the unicorn Arthur had shot, except its horn was glowing.

 

All of the knights looked between Arthur and the unicorn silently asking what they should do. They were expecting an order like scare it away, or ignore it. They were not expecting Arthur to walk up to the damn thing. He held his hands out as if it were a normal horse he was trying not to spook. The look on the unicorn’s face was comical. It looked horrified, scared, confused, and happy all at once. Arthur reached out his hand to pat the unicorn, almost giving Leon a heart attack, but it shied away. After a few seconds however it pushed its nose into the prince's hand. 

 

Speaking to the union Arthur said, “ What is with all these weird animals these days?”

 

The unicorn snorted rather rudely at this. 

 

“Can you actually understand what I’m saying?,” Arthur asked curisly.

 

At this the unicorn clearly got uneasy and walked a little bit away, while keeping the knights in its view.  While walking that distance Merlin managed to trip. When he turned around the knights were all staring. 

 

Elyan broke the silence by asking if unicorns were supposed to smell like peaches.

 

Merlin had an uneasy feeling in his gut. It had almost seemed like Arthur was figuring out that he wasn't a normal unicorn. When Merlin snorted in response to his question Arthur blinked at the noise, but didn't seem like he was surprised the unicorn had “responded.”  Instead Arthur’s eyes lit up with happiness mixed determination. Merlin was also getting _really_  fed up with smelling like peaches. 

  
  
  
  
  


The hunting trip went on for a few more days, and the whole time the unicorn stayed near by. It wasn’t close enough for anyone to go up to it, however, it was permanently in their peripheral vision. Like all things unfortunately, the hunting trip had to come to an end. 

 

Back at the castle Arthur’s mood had changed into intense focus. Whenever anyone talked to him his mind seemed to be on other things.  Then Morgana found something that almost made her fall over in shook: Arthur was in the library. Reading! She cleared her throat she approached Arthur. He quickly tried to hid the book he was reading behind his back.

 

She grinned, “What are you doing in here? Got lost on the way to the training grounds?”

 

He rolled his eyes, and tried to walk past here while still hiding the book, “Go away Morgana.”

 

Quick as a snake, she  snatched  the book from his hands. When she read the title her eyes flicked up to his. It was a book on magic.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I could make it one more chapter ( two more magic animals) or one. Let me know what you want me to do!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow updates guys. There was some family drama I had to wade through. Thanks for staying with me!!

It was Arthur who broke the silence.

“Morgana, you should have dinner in my chambers tonight. I feel like we don't see each other as much as we used to there days,” and in a lower voice he added, “We can talk there.”

Morgana’s eyes were still wide, but her voice was strong when she said, “That sounds like a wonderful idea Arthur.”

The prince held his hand out for the book, and she hesitantly handed it to him.

 

George was just finishing setting the table with food when Morgana walked in. Arthur met Morgana’s eyes and noticed she was still jittery. He couldn't blame her. When George was finished Arthur dismissed him, much to George’s horror.

Before George could say anything against it Morgana broke in, “It’s alright George I brought Gwen with me. Enjoy the night off.”

Arthur looked back at the door to see Gwen smiling at him, despite George glaring daggers at her. After the door closed, Arthur shot a questioning look at Morgana.

“She can be trusted with this Arthur. Gwen has my complete faith.”

Gwen was beaming at Morgana and Arthur said smiling, “Well then take a seat Gwenevere. I can hear Merlin muttering how this is enough food for an army all the way at Hunith’s”

Arthur’s tone at the word Hunith made it clear to all at the table that he didn't believe it for a second.

Shaking his head he said, “Anyway I’m sure you would rather me be talking about this.”

The book of magic was placed on the table. Gwen gasped and made for the door, making Arthur panic until he saw she was going over to lock it. When she sat back down he now had two pairs of eyes on him begging for answers.

  
He cleared his throat and started, “So it started with Merlin (here he chose to ignore Morgana’s unladylike snort). He managed to get me to understand the world more. That things aren't in black and white. Also of late a bunch of magic animals have been showing up close to me, yes, more than just the two at the feast. There was thing weird elk that was snowing, and a unicorn we saw on a hunting trip.”

Gwen frowned, “Lancelot never told me about them.”

“It’s not his fault,” Arthur explained, “I asked them not to tell anyone. Where was I? Right, the unicorn. These animals that were clearly magical didn't once try to hurt me. Didn’t once to something ‘evil’ that is why” Arthur took a steadying breath “ you caught me reading this book. I just am starting to realize that _all_  magic can’t be evil.”

Arthur was expecting many reactions, but for Morgana to break down crying was not one of them. Arthur stood to comfort Morgana, but Gwen got there first. In her haste she accidently put out one of the candles.

Arthur knelt by her side and asked what was wrong. Instead of answering she mumbled something and her eyes glowed like fire. The candle Gwen had just put out jumped back to life.

Arthur looked back at Morgana who was watching him with rapt attention, “Morgana, I promise you are safe with me.”

“And of course me, My Lady”

“I was so scared,” Morgana said in a soft voice, “And it was making me so bitter. That bitterness in itself was scaring me. But now, now I know I am not alone.”

“Never again, My Lady,” Gwen reassured.

“Morgana do your eyes always glow when you use magic?” Arthur asked somewhat out of the blue.

“Yes. Why?”

“Well, it’s just that the unicorn in the woods. Its horn was the same color.”

 

 

A week passed and Merlin was going crazy. He _really_  missed having thumbs. He also missed being able to talk to someone. Instead he had been literally walking in circles for an entire week. So when he felt the magic bubbling under his skin he was jumping with joy. After the magic surge happened he looked and saw he was human, or so he thought. Another look down showed that he was currently floating, and smaller than one of the sunflowers that was growing near by.

‘Great’ he thought, ‘not only do I smell like a peach now I am the size of one too.”

He tried to move, and found he couldn't figure out how to. Instead he managed to flip himself upside down and got stuck there. In his panic he called out to the dragon, and panicked harder when he wondered if the dragon could even hear him now that he wasn’t in a human form.

He was still trying to to get upright when the dragon arrived. The gust of wind from Kilgarah’s wings sent Melin adrift like a leave in a storm. Once Merlin managed to stop, Kilgarah walked up to him chuckling.

“Merlin you never cease to surprise me.”

“Can you help me? Please?” Merlin gritted out.

Kilgarah looked at him so intensely it was like he was looking through him then he finally said, “I cannot fix the curse that is upon you young warlock, but I can teach you how to manage your new form”

The dragon ignored Merlin’s pout and continued on, “Willowisps are creatures made of magic. If you want to move you need to use your magic.”

Merlin glared a few seconds longer then reached for his magic deep inside and focused on being upright. It worked! Next he tried to move forward. He reached deep inside to move then shot like a rocket right at Kilgarah. He bumped into the dragon so hard that he bounced off spiraling in the air.

Kilgarah, the asshole, started crackling.

“Merlin, you have extremely powerful magic. You must be specific that you want to go slow if you want to move.”

This time Merlin managed not to crash into Kilgarah. After he got the basics down he asked, “Do you have any idea what this curse is?’”

“This is old magic, Merlin. This is not the doing of some simple witch. This had been done by one of the fates. _Yes_ Merlin, I know what she told you and she did, but I believe it was an act. If you want to become a man again then Arthur must he past your disguise and see the truth.”

“Kilgarah! I can't let him find out I have magic! Not yet at least!”

“In the past young warlock I would have to agree, but it seems that the fates have decided its time.”

Merlin said his thanks to Kilgarah then made his way to the castle. Except he didn't specify slow so off he shot faster than an arrow. Kilgarah shook his said laughing once more and flew off. 

On moment Gaius was making a potion the next a blue ball of light went crashing into his bookshelf. Rising out of the pile of book was a willowisp. Gaius just stared at the little thing, until it drifted over. It was buzzing around clearly trying to communicate, but was failing miserably. Then the light flew over to his quill and surrounded it. The quill was dipped in the ink and on the parchment wrote a scribbly “merlin”

“Is it really you, my boy?”

The ball rose up in down as a way of nodding.

Gaius was about to ask why he as were when the door burst open. In through the door came Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen.

Arthur blinked a few times before asking, “What is that Gaius”

“That is a willowisp,” he explained, “No one truly knows what they are. They can't be summoned or made. They simply appear to certain people they wish to guide.”

“Is it magic, Gaius?” Arthur asked.  
  
“Yes, sire.”

“Can it be hurt,” Gwen asked with unbridled worry.

Gaius looked at Gwen with fear that the Prince would hear her sympathising with a creature of magic; a punishable offence. But a look at Arthur showed that he had the same fear. Interesting.

Arthur spoke up, “It can't stay here with you Gaius. If someone sees it you would get in trouble, even if it wasn't your fault. It should stay with me. I could make a decent lie about it.”

Morgana spoke up, “No Arthur, you have George in and out of your chambers. It should stay in mine. Only Gwen is allowed in and out.”

Gaius cleared his voice, “Am I correct in understanding you three wish to protect a being of magic.”

Arthur spoke first, “Yes. I-” he hesitated “Magic isn't all evil. It can’t be. I've seen it used for good, and I can no longer protend otherwise. Both Morgana and Gwen feel the same way. Yes, before you say it, we know we must be careful. Gaius, would you be willing to help us understand more? I know there is danger in it for you, so if you say no I would not blame you. However we could all use your help.”

Gaius had tears in his eyes and he said, “Of course, my boy, of course.”

The willowisp was whipping around the room in what was clearly joy. Then it, predictably, crashed into the wall and landed with a thud on the ground. Gwen rushed over and picked it up. They all looked at the little light that was clearly in a shock. Gaius looked with a frown at Merlin, then went to prepare a basket with herbs, and a few bottles of potion.

“Here Gwen. Put him in here. It will look like you are just giving Morgana her normal nighttime topics.”

The three thanked him, then walked from the chambers.

“Did Gaius call it ‘he’,” Arthur asked.

“I think so,” Gwen said.

“How would he know what that it’s a he?” he pondered.

“Just a random pronoun maybe,” Morgana said not really giving it a lot of thought.

“Peaches,” Gwen piped.

Both Morgana and Arthur looked at her questionly.

“We should call it peaches because it feels wrong just calling it ‘it’ and it smells like peaches.”

Arthur nodded in approval.

“Lets all meet at my chambers for dinners and we can talk about peaches later,” Morgana said.

The girls walked away, but Arthur just kept standing there. Arthur made another connection in his mind. All the magic creatures he encountered lately smelt like peaches. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow update...again. I just could not get this chapter written. I'm still not too fond about it to be honest. Next update should be the last chapter! Thank you again for all the comments and kudos!!!
> 
> Ps. yes I did get the monster idea from Supernatural.

It was midday by the time Merlin woke up. Morgana wasn't in her chambers, but Gwen was there tidying up. Merlin realised he had been placed on one of the pillows on the bed. His mind was still spinning with everything that just happened. 

 

Arthur didn't hate magic. Arthur wanted to help a magic creature.  _ He still smelt like peaches.  _

 

“Hello Peaches,” Gwen said softly, “It is good to see that you are up now. We were scared that you were hurt bad. And we didn't know your name so we are calling you Peaches. Even though that's probably not your name. We mean no offence! It's just you smell like peaches and-”

 

Merlin cut her off by flying over to her and sitting on her shoulder. She smiled, and got back to work. Merlin tried to help, but couldn't really do much to help given his form. Instead he floated up and sat on one of the bed posts humming softly to himself. 

 

After a little while the door creaked open. Merlin quickly dove out of the way. He was aiming for the laundry basket, but missed and landed in the thankfully unlit fireplace. A cloud of soot rose from his ungraceful landing. It was Morgana who had walked through the door.

 

She pointed at the cloud of soot and asked, “Is that Peaches?”

 

Gwen, who was biting her lip in worry, nodded. 

 

Morgana rushed over and picked the willowisp up. The blue ball of light was still shining underneath the soot, giving it a look like light was shinning through gray rock. 

 

“How are we going to get you clean?” Morgana wondered. 

 

Gwen brought over a bucket of water and was about to ask if they could towel it off when Merlin dove into the bucket. The girls both shrieked in worry, but Merlin rose out of the bucket no problem. 

 

“Gwen did you tell Peaches our names?” Morgana asked.

 

Gwen blinked then answered, “No, I completely forgot!”

 

“It’s not a problem Gwen,” Morgana then turned to the willowisp “My name is Morgana, this is my hand maiden Gwen, and the blonde man who will be coming in shortly is Arthur. Don't mind his grumpiness. He is just missing is manservant. Peaches you should just listen to them biccker. It is like an old married couple. Not to mention that the sexual tension between them can get so thick you could cut it with a knife.”

 

Merlin was glad to be in this form, something he never thought he’d say, so they couldn’t see him blush.  

 

There was a knock at the door and a voice that called, “Its Emily. I have the bath water for Lady Morgana’s bath.”

 

Merlin was hiding in the pillows before either Gwen or Morgana told him to. He stayed hidden until he heard Gwen say, “It’s safe now Peaches.”

 

Merlin, relaxing that Morgana would soon be undressing, zoomed to the window only to find it shut. He hit it three more times before Gwen cupped him in her hands. He wriggled out and continued to look for an exit. 

 

“Peaches!” Morgana rang out, “Stop it! You can’t leave this room or Uther will have you killed somehow. You started to get worked up once Gwen mentioned a bath, so I won't have one and let's see how that helps.” She looked to Gwen “Do you think that Peaches is just going stir crazy?”

 

“It’s quite possible My Lady”

 

Morgana walked over to her bed and reached in a secret compartment she had under her bed. Out of it she pulled out a book on magic.

 

“I’m not sure if you know how to read but there are pictures in here for you to look at.”

 

Merlin floated over where she had it on the bed. 

 

‘Well,’ he thought to himself, ‘At least I can learn some new spells.”

 

He was just big enough that he could turn the pages. He was content to  settle down and read. Morgana’s bath was moved to behind a screen so Merlin didn't feel guilty. Behind him he could hear the girls gossiping. He strained his ears to eavesdrop a bit.

 

“I give it a week more until Arthur goes looking for Merlin.”

 

“Well the lie that he was at Hunith’s place was pretty flimsy”

 

“Where do you think he went?”

 

“Eloped with a girl?”

 

They both burst into giggles.

 

“We both know that Merlin is in love with Arthur as much as Arthur is in love with Merlin”

 

“It is just like on of the forbidden romance tales.”

 

“Hmm,” Morgana pondered, “Maybe I should write a book on them.”

 

They both broke into giggles again.

 

Merlin decided that we would just ignore them until Arthur came for dinner.

  
  


It tool all of Arthur’s willpower not to sprint to Morgana’s table after counsel. He knew that he needed to act normal so no one would get suspicious, but his mind was buzzing with excitement and fear. He didn’t know what the little thing had to do with Merlin, however, it was another creature that showed up after Merlin left. 

 

But what if someone saw it! Arthur wouldn't put it past his father to find a way to kill the willowisp if he found out about its existence. Arthur didn't know why, but he already felt very protective of the little thing. It was a beautiful ball of light that should be graceful, but it was clumsy as Merlin! 

 

Arthur walked to his chamber, changed into something less formal, and head to Morgana’s chamber. He knocked on the door, something he was not accustomed to doing, and called out a simple, “It's Arthur.”

 

Gwen let him in. On the bed he saw the willowisp...reading?

 

“Morgana, is it reading your book of magic?

 

_ “ Peaches  _ is indeed reading my book. Or looking at pictures.”

 

“How does it- fine Peaches- turn the pages?”

 

As if to then to answer his question the the willowisp hovered over the book to turn the page. Little did Arthur know that Merlin was just using his hands to turn the pages. 

 

“Is Peaches using magic?” Arthur asked.

 

Gwen pondered it then answered, “I mean isn’t he made of magic? So is everything he does magic then?”

 

Merlin also wondered if he could use magic in this form. He was so focused on just moving that he forgot about how else his magic could be used. He went to the fire place and whispered the spell for fire. A little spark landed, but quickly blew out.

 

‘Maybe then I need to try smaller,’ Merlin thought.

 

He then went over to the unlit candle,and said his spell. Success! He tried to do a happy dance, but ended up losing control and slamming into Arthur’s shoulder. Thanks to years of training, Arthur’s quick reflexes caught him.

 

Arthur stared down at wonder at the little thing. He knew logically that he only met this little creature a few hours ago, but his heart told him he knew him forever. 

 

Gwen grabbed another servant and they brought up dinner. Morgana, Gwen, and Arthur talked about magic and Merlin just drank it all in, unable to truly believe what he was hearing. Merlin knew that he should just tell Arthur about his magic, but he was scared to. Not about Arthur killing him for his magic (anymore), but fear of Arthur’s reaction to all the lying. Merlin decided that he would find a way to be human, or a humanish form, to tell Arthur. 

 

Merlin tuned in on the conversation right when Arthur was talking about a quest he was going on.  It didn't matter if Merlin was just a little over two inches high, he was going on this quest with Arthur and keeping him safe!

  
  
  
  
  


Merlin was hiding under Arthur’s camp when he left so he could get smuggled out of Morgana’s chamber. As soon as Arthur walked through the chamber door Merlin flew up and sat on top of Arthur’s dresser. Arthur spotted him and hissed,

 

“You can't be here! George will be here any moment!”

 

At that very moment George knocked on his door like he had been summoned. Merlin flew into the pillows on Arthur’s bed with a perfect crash landed. A fluttering of feathers coated the bed like snow. Arthur glared at the willowisp then yelled enter at the door. 

 

George came in and promptly started getting Arthur ready for bed. Once Arthur was dressed he turned to the bed and paled when he saw all the feathers. He made toward the bed to pick it up a bit when Arthur stopped him.

 

“I don’t want you touching my bed tonight. You're dismissed.”

 

George was clearly confused, but didn't voice it. He bowed and left.

 

As soon as the door was shut Arthur shot a glare at the bed.

 

“Peaches, you are a pain in my ass.”

 

As a response a grape flew off the table and hit Arthur in the head. The action practically screamed “you prat” at Arthur. The prince rolled his eyes, and ignored the ach in his chest that he kept getting when he thought about Merlin. Sighing he blew the feathers off the bed, and settled down to sleep. 

  
  
  


 

 

Somehow morning managed without a hitch, and Arthur was out riding with his closest knights off to hunt this monster. The willowisp was following besides them in the woods. The foolish thing refused to be left behind, and slipped from the saddlebags as soon as possible. 

 

The knights gave the prince a questioning look, but he just shrugged his shoulders

 

“So what exactly is it that we are hunting, Sire,” Leon asked.

 

“A creature called a windigo. It was once a man but ate the flesh of humans and went mad. Now they can only move at night and have a craving for human flesh. Light is one of the things that can slow it down, and a sword through the heart will kill it.” 

 

The knights all nodded, and the group rode along. The whole gang wasn't as chatty as they normally were, not even Gwaine. With Merlin gone it felt like ache in everyone’s heart, and talking more would only make that ache grow more.

 

The knights traveled further than they would have if Merlin was there. Merlin was always willing to complain if he was tired, and secretly the knights would be glad for it. The knights had this weird thing where they could never say they were tired and wanted a break. They must be  “manly men” and not so any weakness. The knights only stopped when there was just a sliver of light left. It gave them just enough time to make a fire. They were all tired and wished they had a Merlin to tell them to stop earlier (not to mention all the knights loved Merlin).

 

Merlin didn't care if he was magic and the knights hunt magic. He was cold so he floated over to the fire. He pretended he didn't see the knights all staring at him. It was finally Leon that spoke.

 

“Sire, is there something you want us to do with it.”

 

“No,” Arthur spoke sharply, “I fear it would be like killing the unicorn all over again.”

 

The knights didn't have to know that Arthur was pulling this information out of his ass. When the conversation dwindled they decided to get some sleep.  After a few hours a cold wind blew over and put out the fire. All the knights jumped up. It was here.

 

“You know what to do men,” Arthur called out. 

 

Nobody spoke that they were missing a key element in fighting the creature now that thier light sorce was gone.  Merlin could see everything quite clearly. The creature had its fangs bared and was staring right at Arthur. Merlin didn't think his plan was a good one, but it was his only one. He flung himself right at the thing’s face. 

 

The creature let out a terrible cry as Merlin’s light assailed its eyes. A fang managed to stab into Merlin, who was now bleeding. His blood was an iridescent, glowing blue. Lucky Arthur attacked at that moment, stabbing the creature through its heart. 

 

The knights all stared at the clearly wounded willowisp. Lancelot walked closer to it trying to help, but it flew off. Arthur knew just how hurt it was when he saw it wasn't going fast. Arthur had seen that blue ball fly faster than an arrow bouncing off chamber walls before, so the fact that it couldn't was very telling. Arthur told his men to stay there as he followed it. They were all in too much shock to disagree.  The creature want hard to track. It’s blood splatter was like a breadcrumb tiral to follow.

 

Merlin was clutching his arm and flying as fast as he could away. His magic was more focused on keeping him alive then letting him go fast.  He made his way to a clearing. When he heard a crack he turned around and saw Arthur standing on the edge of the clearing. It was at that moment that Merlin felt the magic bubbling up under his skin. 

 

‘Shit,’ thought Merlin, ‘Not now!”

 

The magic didn't listen. The felt the wave wash over him and looked down. Then he looked at Arthur.

 

Arthur stood at the edge of the clearing, jaw dropped wide open. He just saw a sweet little willowisp turn into a dragon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys! The final chapter!! Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end!!!

  
  
  


The dragon had the shape of the Great Dragon, but was half the size. Its scales were a dark blue with golden scales sprinkled in. Its eyes were a lighter shade of blue. It was also bleeding. There was a long, jagged scratch on one of its front legs. Arthur tried to approach the beast, but it shied away.

 

Arthur never thought he would ever try not to spook a dragon like he would a horse, but here he was.

 

“Shhh, it’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

The dragon stopped backing up and just looked at Arthur with its head cocked. As the prince got closer he got hit with the smell of peaches. Then it all clicked. He was about to speak when the rest of the knights came bursting through the glade. As soon as they saw the dragon they drew their swords. Before Arthur could tell them to put the blades away the dragon flew off. 

“Shit,” Arthur swore.

 

“Sire,” Leon said, “Did the beast hurt you?”

 

“No, the dragon was hurt thought. I saw the willowisp turn into the dragon. And I don’t think the willowisp was really a willowisp either.”

 

“What do you mean sire,” Elyan asked .

 

“I'm not sure,” said Arthur, “But I plan on finding out. And this time I mean alone.” 

 

Before anyone could say anything he stalked off. The blood trail was still easy to follow  due to the size of the drops. The whole time there Arthur’s mind was spinning.  _ Peaches.  _ Peaches are the key. He decided to work backwards. So obviously the dragon came from the willowisp. Then there was the unicorn that smelt like peaches that came after the hellhound. Then the elk deer, the phoenix, and the first smell of peaches started with… Merlin. No that couldn't be right. Merlin was always right by his side, well except for recently. 

 

Arthur stopped and blinked. When Merlin left that's when these animals came. Does that mean Merlin had magic? He looked back at all the times that fire sprung up out of to where, branches fell on bandits, random windstorms, and so much more.  Arthur looked at another drop of blood. Wait. If the dragon is Merlin, then Merlin is hurt. Arthur took of running.

 

Arthur found Merlin at the edge of a river. 

 

He panted out, “Don't run this time.”

 

Arthur started toward the dragon. Merlin didn't move but he shifted. The prince walked up to the dragon close enough to touch his nose. Again he smelt peaches.

 

“There is a few things that gave you away. You always smell like peaches. Another thing, my manservant Merlin, always stood by my side until a little while ago. He always said he was protecting my. I just thought he was a bit touched. Now I realse he was telling the truth.”

 

The dragon’s panicked look only reassured the prince he was right. 

 

“I figured out that that foolish boy has magic. I also figured out that Merlin somehow ended up turning into different animals for over a month now.”

 

Arthur then noticed a shift in Merlin. It was as if mice were moving under his skin. Then the dragon shifted down into a man once again.

 

Merlin stood there, buck ass nude, just staring at Arthur.  _ Arthur knew about his magic.  _ Merlin’s knees gave out and he landed with a thud. Arthur gave out a startled yelp and went over to kneel by Merlin.

 

“Are you alright Merlin? How bad is your arm?”

 

Merlin didn't answer the question. Instead it just kept saying softly, “You know” even while Arthur was bandaging his arm. 

 

When he didn't stop Arthur gave him a little shake and said, “Yes, I know and it’s all right. I’m not going to hurt you. Hell you were there when I said that in Morgana's chambers!  And, yes, I am a upset that you didn't tell me but I don't necessarily blame you.”

 

Merlin didn't bother to hide the tears streaming down his face. He just kept looking at Arthur with wide eyes. Not in a million years would Merlin have guessed that this is how Arthur reacted. So he started laughing which soon turned into an unbridled sobbing.

 

“Merlin” Arthur exclaimed, “Why are you crying?”

 

“You know who I truly am. And you don't hate me.”

 

“Of course I don't hate you!”

 

Merlin looked up at Arthur again, and this time with a smile. A smile with open admiration. At this point in time Arthur thought ‘fuck it’ and captured Merlin’s mouth with is own. He was going to pull away and ask if that was okay but Merlin pulled his head back and deepened the kiss. Arthur moaned and melted even more into it. When they pulled away they were both a wreck, but at least Arthur had clothes to hide his evident desire. Merlin didn't.

 

Arthur laughed out loud at how read Merlin’s face went. The warlock stuck his tongue out at the prince and went to put his trousers back on. 

 

“How did your clothes get there?”

 

Merlin shrugged, “No idea. The did that every time.”

 

“What happened? Why did you keep turning into animals.”

 

“Well you know that cute girl you were kissing that turned out to be older than dirt? Well I used a spell to turn me old, and barged into stop her. Yes, that was me, now don't interrupt! Well she lectured me and then hit me with this curse. Although the great dragon, by the way I'm a dragon lord, told me that she was something more than just a witch and wanted to speed the destiny thing along.”

 

Merlin added the dragonlord in there quickly hoping Arthur would overlook it. It didn't work.

 

Arthur blinked then said rather loudly, “A dragonlord. So I didn't kill the dragon, instead you sent it away.” he paused, “At this point I’m not even surprised.”

 

Merlin grinned. 

 

“And what’s with the peaches?”

 

“I have no idea. Well, I kind of do. So the spell I used to turn old was supposed to be used on ripening fruit. I've smelt like peaches since.”

 

Arthur burst out laughing, “Hopefully Gaius can help”

 

In the distance they could both hear the knights shouting. Arthur pulled Merlin into another brief kiss and said, “Just wait ‘till we get back to the castle.”

 

Merlin’s eyes darkened with lust and licked his lips.

 

Arthur grinned. He wanted to continue with the bedroom talk, but it had been too long since he teased Merlin and he needed to get his fix.

 

“You have some explaining to do to Morgana and Gwen. Just so you know, Morgana is totally going to kick your ass,” 

  
  


Merlin stopped walking, and his eyes went wide, “Shit.”

 

Arthur smirked at him, and they headed to where the knights were shouting. Arthur had his Merlin back, and he was ready to start preparing for the future they could build together. 


End file.
